Prisoner
by Wafflegirl0304
Summary: "If you stay by my side, I will even believe lies, if you stay by my side, even with my bad destiny, I can smile," A song fic, song used is Prisoner by Kagamine Len. Somewhere very far away, a lonely prisoner fell for a girl...


**Just a small side thingy...you guys have to go listen to Prisoner by Kagamine Len. It is saddening if you watch the video along with it. And so is Paper Planes by Kagamine Rin. VOCALOID~ But yeah, they're really sad. I cried. :'( And this oneshot is based off Prisoner. **

**Enjoy guys. And can you guess who the main character is in this story?**

He knelt down on the grass, emerald orbs scanning the area on the other side of the picket fence. His fingers were tightly curled around the long, wooden broom handle in his hands, his body tensing with each passing moment.

He wasn't sure if she would come that day, but he kept waiting and watching, wanting to be ready to receive her letter of response. The one he had last sent...it had reached her, right? Yes, that was right. He remembered the way the sleeve of her milky petticoat slid down her arm as she reached up, the paper plane gracefully slotting itself between her fingertips. He remembered the smile on her face, and the look in her eyes. The way her dark pupils shimmered in the sunlight made him feel happy...

It was the only time he felt happy there.

The bright blue sky hung above him, with clouds that looked as soft as cotton candy and as white as freshly-fallen snow drifting lazily upon the wind. He bit his lip, sweat trickling down his sun-kissed forehead. She wasn't coming today. He should have known.

And at that moment, he spotted her. A lone, white-clad figure in the fields, the untrimmed grass brushing lightly against her ankles. Her white sunhat shaded her eyes, and even from this much a distance, he noticed the slightly yellowed, plane-shaped object she turned over and over in her hands as she walked forward.

He felt his heart smile along with his mouth as she approached. Dragging his knees along the rough gravel, he came closer to her. The familiar, yet odd mixed scent of cleanliness and rose petals wafted into his nostrils, and his eyes followed the small paper plane she sent floating over the tips of the picket fence.

Ignoring the burning in his muscles, he jumped up to grab it, snatching the thin, paper aircraft from the air with ease. Anticipation internally wracked his nerves as he unfolded the note, his eyes taking in every bit of her words.

Her handwriting was so perfect. The way the tails of her 'y's and 'g's curled up daintily was nearly mocking him. It was a huge difference from his scrawly, messy writing, which sometimes he couldn't even read.

Still, she always managed to understand.

His focused stare reached the end of the paper, and he looked up towards her. Their gazes met with exact precision, and faint heat danced across his cheeks as he quickly looked away.

He smiled shyly at her, but she didn't seem to notice as she was already leaving through the grass-filled field. He reached into his pocket and his fingers stroked the thin wooden pencil he kept inside. Pulling it out, he pressed the tip to the back of the letter and began writing.

* * *

The sun burned through the thin black fabric of his shirt as he trudged towards the gate again. His back ached terribly, and his arms stung like the Underworld. Scratches and blood covered his limbs. Still he made sure to be there. His bare feet scraped against the sandy grass as he dragged them closer towards the picket fence.

She was there again. The image of perfection stood on the other side of the fence, silky black hair swaying in the wind.

But there was something different about her. He could feel it. Her eyes were dull, the sparkle seemed to have disappeared. Her smile wasn't as broad as it always had been. She lingered a bit further from him.

The paper plane she grasped lightly in her hand sailed through the air into his slightly bloodstained hands. Heart beating rapidly, he unfolded the paper, eyes skimming over the dainty words...

Making out the letters, G-O-O-D-B-Y-E.

His heart seemed to drop in his chest. Tears burned in his jade green eyes as his head jerked up to see her, orbs searching desperately for explanation in hers. _Why?_

But no, she was gone.

And it seemed she had taken all his happiness along with her.

* * *

He lay silently on the hard, brumal prison tiles. Tears stained the sides of his eyes as he hugged the numerous paper planes to his chest. Their tips poked his bare arms, pressing into his shirt. It would have annoyed anybody else, but to him, it was soothing, comforting. Those paper planes were his life, those simple, pink-tinted sheets of paper folded into small aircraft, were the only memory of her. She had never come back since that day.

The letters G-O-O-D-B-Y-E flashed over and over in his mind, each letter like a knife to his chest, each time a bullet in his head. But they also reminded him of the distant happiness he once felt so greatly.

It was hard, but he smiled.

The bang of a metal door tossed him out of his thoughts and his whole body jumped. Light flooded into the dark room and he sat up instinctively, squinting in the light.

The ominous figure of the camp commander stood before him. He reached down and grabbed a few of the precious paper planes in the boy's hands. Instantly, the boy lashed out, trying to pull it back. Arms grabbed him from behind, restraining him. An angry scream erupted from his mouth as he struggled.

He watched as the commander's expression darkened with each passing second. Gritting his teeth, he ripped the paper in his hands into shreds.

Destroyed.

His eyes widened, and his heart seemed to stop beating. No. No no no! His chest heaved furiously, tears leaking from his eyes. With pure hurt and chagrin fuelling him, he propelled himself forward, fist extended towards the commander's face.

The feeling was satisfying. Even as he was pulled away, kicking and thrashing, yelling and pushing, he caught a glimpse of the commander's bruised face...

It was full of remorse.

And he was happy.

He had no regrets.

Or did he?

He winced as his body hit the floor of a dark, unfamiliar room. His whole body ached but he pulled himself up to a kneeling position. The crack in the door shone a straight vertical line of light onto his body. The brusque feeling of triumph was soon replaced by ever-present fear and anxiety as he watched the light fade.

Eyes adjusting to the darkness, he gazed dumbly around the room. He saw the buttons, the pipes, the machinery.

He knew where he was now. And it wasn't going to end well.

He told himself to stay calm. He would survive longer that way. Hyperventilating wasn't going to get him anywhere—no, it definitely wasn't.

Minutes passed, and the boy was desperate. Shortness clawed at his lungs as he dragged his hands down the cold surface of the brass door. He knew he was going to die. But he wanted to see her. See her one last time...

He could still remember what she looked like, her perfect hair, gorgeous eyes, beautiful smile...

She was all he ever wanted. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed breathlessly, feeling life slip away slowly. His chest was tight, hurting like mad. He could barely breathe.

His blurred, exhausted gaze rested on a triangular sheet of paper lying near the door, the writing on it unreadable.

Grasping it, hugging it against his chest, he cried out, his heart screaming for her. Darkness tugged at the corners of his vision.

He fell onto his side, breathing slowing dangerously. His fingers lazily brushed against the creases in the paper plane.

There was still...one thing he didn't know about her.

He wished he'd asked earlier, but...now it was too...late...

He would...ask anyway...

What...was her...name?

**Not my best work, but I hope you'll leave a review anyway. :) R. I. P. everyone who died in the holocaust... **


End file.
